


Team Versus Family

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Humor, Other - Freeform, Team, Team as Family, gen - Freeform, just a brief idea, lots of feels, not sure if this will be more than one chapter, team as literal family, unsure where I'm going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers that he has a half-sister. It’s someone he already knows. It also happens to be one of the Avengers. Wait-what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Versus Family

**Author's Note:**

> -As usual, I don't own the Avengers or any of the other familiar Marvel characters that might crop up.
> 
> -I realize that Maria Stark probably isn't Natasha's mom. This is just an idea that I had, that I've been working on half-heartedly. Not sure if I'll keep working on it, but decided to get feedback on it anyway to see if it's worth working on, in between my other WIPs (because of course, having three of them already, I really need more to keep me properly entertained!).

“Okay, okay, I’m here. What’s the stitch?” Tony asked. Clint eyed him from the side of the table where he was standing next to Natasha who seemed to be frozen in her seat. Fury was at the head of the table like usual. 

“Did you just make a Kim Possible reference?” Clint asked, amused.

“Mayyyyyyyyybe,” Tony drew the word out. 

“Stark. We have recently come across some…very…interesting information. You’re mother’s name was Maria, yes?” Fury asked, studying him intently.

“Yes,” Tony said, frowning. “Why?” 

“Because,” Natasha said, and stared at Stark. “My mother’s name happened to be Maria.”

There was a long, drawn out pause. 

Clint began snickering. 

Natasha elbowed him in the gut but he didn’t shut up, if anything he just got louder. 

Tony had the sinking feeling that he was screwed and that he’d just gained himself a scary ninja for a sister.

He also had the feeling that Pepper was going to be thrilled.  
\--

End Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading!


End file.
